


Miscellany

by Midnightmoonwhite



Series: Sormik Week 2017 [6]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, of course I had to give them a baby, or at least I tried doing that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoonwhite/pseuds/Midnightmoonwhite
Summary: Children have their perks, and Zaveid is convinced that Sorey and Mikleo have a devil child.Well, what else is he supposed to think when he's always getting in trouble with a certain someone because of said child."It was nice knowing you, Zaveid."AKABeware Mikleo's wrath.





	1. get-together

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I just slip in this (heccin late) entry for sormik week day 7.
> 
> ((>.> I honestly could not write this to save my life and spent 27 years just picking a baby name so... but then I ended up reading about some sad stuff that gave me the motivation (strangely enough??) to figure out how to complete this)) that being said, I do kinda feel like this first chapter is a bit awkward, so sorry about that in advance.. (uh Zaveid seems kinda OOC too? hopefully not that badly, I'll work on him in upcoming chapters)
> 
> Additionally I really enjoy the idea of Sorey and Mikleo raising a child (or any ship really.. ) So I definitely think I'll be adding to this. The chapters to come won't really be following any specific plot line though, so you could skip or read them out of order. 
> 
> Next up is Halloween which I'm hoping to post tomorrow but don't hold me to that. 
> 
> Mikou is pronounced Me-co in case there are any questions regarding that. But anyways, please enjoy.

Rose rolled into some nearby bushes and peeked over the top. She knew she was being followed and those green eyes mixed with unruly frosty hair was unmistakable. 

She crawled around the bush and snuck behind the two year old who was trotting around in a dark blue shirt and overalls.. 

“Got ya!” Rose scooped the boy up into her arms. 

He let out a sound of delight, “Rosie, Rosie Rosie, Rose!” 

“That’s right, it’s auntie Rose,” she said as Mikou bumped his nose against hers. He had developed a habit of doing that as a greeting, granted he did end up doing the action with his parents a bit more. 

“We better get going to see the others, huh?” Rose suggested. 

“Ride,” Mikou put both his hands in the air. 

“Alright,” Rose set him down and crouched with her arms splayed behind her. 

Mikou crawled onto her back and pointed forward. “Home.”

Rose straightened and held onto his legs. “Hold on tight,” was all she said before breaking into a run towards Mikleo and Sorey’s home. 

When she arrived she practically broke the door down. “I’m here~” 

“Here~” Mikou repeated enthusiastically. 

“Rose,” Mikleo chastised, “could you not break the door like last time.” 

Rose let out a light laugh while Sorey took Mikou off her back, “Sorry about that.” 

Rose took a quick look around the room, “ah so I’m the first one here.” She plopped down on one the chairs in the living room. 

“Actually it’s more like third,” Alisha called while walking into the room. She was wearing a white frilly skirt with a light pink blouse, always so formal. 

“Alisha,” Rose gave a big smile.

She returned the smile. “Lailah and I got here awhile before you did.”

“Aw man, you guys always beat me! But at least I came on time unlike a certain someone we all know,” Rose made a mental note to come early next time. 

Speaking of the devil, Zaveid crashed through the door, and as always, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Good old uncle Zaveid has arrived,” he smirked. 

“Can any of you use the door like a normal person?” Mikleo commented but it went ignored. 

“Untle Veid!” Mikou shot one hand up in the air nearly hitting Sorey in the face.

“It’s Zaveid little guy.” 

“Veid!” 

Zaveid sulked, “you never could say it right, could you?”

“Come on untle Veid,” Edna poked him with her umbrella. “Quit sulking.”

Zaveid flinched. “And just when I thought I was the last one here,” he turned around to sling his arm over Edna but she walked past him. 

She scoffed, “A lady is never late.” 

“Oh I see everyone is here,” Lailah said as she walked out of the kitchen. 

‘Well, almost everyone,’ Rose's mind supplied, ‘Dezel couldn’t make it this time.’

“We were just finishing up snacks,” Lailah continued as Edna walked past to perch herself upon the couch. 

“Alright,” Zaveid swooned, “some snacks from the lovely Lailah. Perhaps a taste test is in order?” He stalked slightly closer. 

“Actually Zaveid, you’ve been banned from the kitchen.” Lailah said as she disappeared into said very room followed by Alisha. 

Always denied, Zaveid sulked to the couch and took a seat. 

Meanwhile, Mikou gave a quick tap to Sorey’s nose and squirmed from his hands attempting to follow Alisha, he was then further followed by a much more noticeable Sorey. 

“Oh no you don’t Sorey,” Mikleo scooped up Mikou before either could get too far, “You two have to wait out here as well.” 

“Aw but Mikleo..” Sorey began while taking Mikou into his arms and they both gave Mikleo puppy dog eyes.

Gods why did they have to do this him. Mikleo was weak to these eyes and everyone knew it, but he had to be strong. Just this once.. But he didn’t trust his voice, every other time he tried to evade these two sets of eyes what came out his mouth wasn’t at all what he intended to say. ‘Just walk away Mikleo,’ he told himself. 

By some miracle Mikleo was able to turn around and made a slow progression towards the kitchen. Mikou made a low whining sound and Mikleo wanted to stop but he willed himself to go on. ‘Don’t look back Mikleo.’ Edna let out a snicker, but he ignored that too. He was going to make it into the safety of the kitchen even if it killed him. And somehow he did.

Sorey let out an inaudible sigh and sat in the rocking chair with Mikou in his lap. 

Zaveid let out a laugh, “Instead of teaching him how to get through to that heart of Mikky’s why don’t you bring him here so he can learn from the great Zaveid on how to hunt for babes.” 

“Zaveid!”

“Even I wouldn’t recommend that,” Edna added. “If Meebo found out he would gut you alive.” 

“Hey now,” Zaveid reassured. “This is an important skill he needs to learn.” 

“Babes!” Mikou let out almost as if he was trying to help Zaveid’s cause. 

“See, the little guy gets it.” 

Sorey let out a sigh as Mikleo and the girls came out placing some snacks on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“So,” Mikleo shifted his long ponytail before sitting on the couch near Sorey. “What were you guys talking about?”

“Oh you know, just the usual,” Zaveid let out cooly.

“Babes!” Mikou interjected. 

Zaveid tensed and Mikleo gave him a glare. 

“Who taught you that word?” His question was directed at Mikou even though his eyes never left Zaveid. 

“Untle Veid,” Mikou said cheerfully. 

Zaveid paled, ‘why did this kid have to give me away like that. And why’d he say it so cheery? It’s like he want’s me die.’

Rose gave out a small salute, “It was nice knowin ya.” 

Mikou copied the salute but with a serious face. 

‘He really does want me dead,’ was all Zaveid’s mind could suffice before Mikleo gave him a quick jab to the ribs causing him to yelp and rub his side. 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Zaveid pleaded. 

Alisha watched the whole scene with mirth before sitting in the chair next to Rose. 

Lailah couldn’t help a small giggle while she flitted to her own seat. 

“Please help yourself everyone,” Mikleo said while ignoring Zaveid’s pain. 

Meanwhile, Edna had already snatched a cookie. She would never admit it but she did really love this cooking. 

Rose and Alisha started a conversation about work and Mikou slid off Sorey’s lap. He surveyed the array of snacks. There were crackers, cheeses, cut fruits and veggies, a few cookies, tarts and smaller sandwiches. Oh what Mikou would give for a cookie right now. His growing love for sweets was almost on par with Sorey’s. He reached his small arm towards the cookies but Mikleo caught it. “You need something more healthy before you have sweets.”

Mikou gave a small pout, he had never had much luck with getting sweets from Mikleo but his other daddy was another story. Mikou turned around and gave Sorey a wide smile and he returned it in kind. 

Mikou was determined to get a cookie and he had just the plan. He climbed back onto Sorey’s lap and stood wrapping his arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, “Daddy, cookie.” 

Sorey had a bit of a skeptical look on his face, he knew Mikleo wouldn’t be very happy if he gave their son a cookie now. “Later?” he suggested.

Mikou couldn’t have a cookie later! How could his daddy be so absurd. Mikou knew this called for drastic measures. He gave Sorey a slobbery kiss on the cheek. “Cookieee,” Mikou gave a slight pout. In Mikou’s mind this had to work. Whenever his one daddy wanted his other daddy to do something he’d kiss his cheek and that always worked. 

Sorey was a bit conflicted. What was he supposed to do, he really couldn’t win either way… Fine, he conceded. “Okay, but we have to keep it a secret,” he whispered. 

Mikou gave a small nod as he slid off Sorey’s lap. 

Sorey glanced to Mikleo and he seemed to be focused on the conversation at hand. ‘Good.’ he thought. 

Sorey nonchalantly took a cookie off the plate. ‘So far, so good.’ He split the cookie in half and gave one piece to Mikou while he kept the other half for himself. 

“Yay!” Mikou marveled at the cookie. 

“Sorey!” 

Whoops.

Sorey scratched the side of his cheek and laughed nervously. 

“Come on Mamaleo,” Edna added in. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to all hang out so quit being such a mom. He’ll be all right with a few sweets.”

“Edna, he’s too-”

“Mama!”

Everyone could’ve sworn they felt some sort of temperature drop. 

‘Nice knowing you, Edna.’ They all internally thought. 

Mikleo gave a smile that was far too sweet in Edna's direction but all she did was grin. 

Mikleo felt a light pull to his shirt, “Mama!” He let out a deep breath and turned to Mikou, all ill thoughts vanishing for the moment. 

“Yes sweetie?”

“Juice pleeease.” 

Mikleo gave a small smile and picked up Mikou. MIkou bumped their noses and Mikleo gave a small sigh before retreating into the kitchen. 

Much to Zaveid’s chagrin, Edna had been saved from the wrath of Mikleo. 

Well, at least for now...


	2. halloween (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to dress up and have fun.
> 
> Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did end up posting this later than I intended but I also spent more time on it and it came out longer than i expected. Although a fair amount of that time was spent looking at costumes... SPeaking of, have you ever seen a child in a dragon costume? not to be weird but I would recommend dressing your baby like that, it's super cute!
> 
> I reread it to check for errors and whatnot but at some point in writing I tried to spell pants as panse and then pance so... just be on the look out I guess?
> 
> While writing this I ended up thinking up more Halloween stuff so you can definitely expect another chapter like this in the future.  
> Additionally if you guys have any ideas on what could be next or just have any thing you might be looking forward to feel free to comment and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what's up next, the discovery of household appliances, New Years/Birthday, maybe something else? who knows, but we shall see. 
> 
> Further more I won't be updating this again until I get the next chapter of A Savior in The Dark up, I plan to have that done within a couple days though, so hopefully I can get back to this soon! but until next time, enjoy. 
> 
> *very minor (fake) blood mention

Lailah let out a shrill scream.

“RAwr!” the dragon, aka Mikou, let out.

His costume was really just a blue onesie covered in white patches of scales. The spikes of the dragon started at the head and went all the way to the tail that dragged along the ground. His belly donned darker blue stripes that matched the color of the spikes. Atop his head was the hood which sufficed as the dragons face having the snout slightly jutting out. Just below said snout was a pale, chubby face with a few random hairs sticking out the sides. Of course, he wasn’t really scary but, Lailah being only a kitty cat had to stay in character.

Mikou’s green eyes shone with his small teeth bared. “Oh my, you are a very scary dragon,” Lailah feigned, bringing her hands up to her cheeks.

Her costume wasn’t anything special, just a black shirt, tights and tutu along with cat ears and a fake tail, oh and don’t forget her painted on pink nose and whiskers.

Mikou let out a giggle and trotted around the area letting out small growls. Lailah stifled her own giggles and turned to the approaching footsteps.

“Alisha, your costume is lovely.”

The witch gave a small smile, she wore a black pointed hat and a green dress with cut ends covered in a lace cape of spiders and webs that stopped at her knees.

“Thank you,” she gave a small smile. “I, too, like your costume.”

Mikou came up stopping in front of Alisha, “Rawr!”

“My, what’s this? A dragon come to do my bidding?”

Mikou gave a sharp shake to his head and growled.

“Oh, no?” Alisha splayed one hand to the side. “I suppose I’ll have to put a curse on you then!”

“Eeee,” he let out a whine and took off towards his home.

Alisha and Lailah both let out a laugh.

Moments later Mikou returned with Sorey, already dressed up for tonight. He wore boots with black pants and a black coatee sporting gold embroidery and buttons. This was all topped off with a blue sash and slightly slicked back hair.

They stopped a few paces from Lailah and Alisha. Mikou stood just behind Sorey and stuck his tongue out.

“Oh, so I see you’ve brought me a prince to put a curse on instead.” She put a finger to her lip, “I wonder what I shall do.. Turn him into a frog? Or a horrible beast? Ah, perhaps I will remove his voice forever!”

Mikou let out another roar and pulled on Sorey’s coat, he was a dragon after all and they aren’t supposed to talk!

Sorey crouched down so he was at the same level as Mikou. “What is it?”

Mikou leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “You’re s’posed to slay the witch!”

Sorey gave him a nod and stood back to his full height. “I’ll defeat you before you can put any curse on me, witch!” Sorey reached towards his hip, exactly where his sword was not…

Alisha noticed this, “You can’t defeat me without a weapon prince!”

“I’ll save you!” was all Mikou called out before running in the opposite direction.

While they awaited Mikous return, a bloody surgeon, Edna, and Dezel arrived.

“It’s good to see you,” Alisha piped up. Dezel gave a curt nod while Edna ignored it and went for the obvious question.

“What are you all doing out here?”

“Playing with Mikou,” Lailah supplied.

“He’s not even out here,” Dezel pointed out.

Sorey gave a shrug, “He’s saving me.”

Both Edna and Dezel scrunched their eyebrows, if they found it odd neither commented on it.

\---

Meanwhile, in the confines of their kitchen, Mikou had grasped Mikleo’s hand and began trudging him towards the door. “Daddy needs help.”

Somehow Mikleo had been persuaded into dressing like the characters in Mikou’s bedtime story for Halloween. This equated to Mikou being the dragon, Sorey being the prince, and himself.. the goddess. It wouldn’t have been Mikleos first choice but Mikou insisted that he was the prettiest so he had to play that role. Of course Mikleo gave in, though, he did suppose he was somewhat spared with the costume. It was a very simple dress that had a square cut and was open shoulder, sleeved to the elbows. The colors weren’t something fancy either, white until it reached his feet going into a blue matching his dragon. His hair was up in his usual high ponytail and a crown of golden roses adorned his head. It wasn’t too bad, or, at least, he supposed it could always be worse…

“What’s he gotten into now?”

“Witch ‘Lisha’s gonna curse him!” Mikou tugged at Mikleo’s hand in urgency, he wasn’t letting his daddy get cursed!

In moments they were outside standing with the group of five.

Alisha gave a small bow, “A goddess graces us with their presence.”

Mikleo gestured to Sorey, “I heard you were trying to curse the prince?”

“And if I am?”

“I’m afraid I cannot permit such a thing, for our kingdom needs him. If you persist I shall have to unleash my dragon.” Mikou stuck out his tongue.

Alisha gave a sly smile, “of course, your highness. Please forgive me prince.” She stuck her tongue out at the dragon.

\---

Rose was taking her normal route to Elysia. This year for Halloween she decided to go as a pirate. She had black boots as well as pants on. A brown knee length leather coat went over her black corset that had red ruffles running out the sides, and naturally she had a pirate hat to complete the look.

She watched the scene in front of her, the prince was just miraculously saved by the goddess. She swept her eyes across everyone, a prince, a dragon, a goddess, a cat, a witch, a bloodied surgeon, and… she burst out laughing.

“A PUMPKIN!?”

“Shut it!” Dezel snapped.

Rose wiped at her eyes, “was that the best you could do?”

“This is a very common costume,” Dezel contorted.

“When do you ever see someone actually dress as a pumpkin?” Rose started laughing again.

Dezel let out a huff.

“I thought it was rather cute,” Lailah contributed.

If Dezel had anything to say to that he never got the chance to let it out as an arm was slung around his shoulders.

“Sup, pumpkin?” Dezel elbowed him in the ribs.  

“So you’re finally wearing a shirt, huh Zaveid?” Mikleo teased. He wasn’t wrong after all, Zaveid wore a full jumpsuit of black and white stripes. Even a broken shackle had been hooked to his ankle.

Zaveid swept his eyes over to the voice, “Woah, what’s this Mikky boy? Tryin to impress someone?” He wiggled his eyebrows a bit.

Mikleo crossed arms and turned to Mikou, “My dear dragon, I call upon you, for it seems the prisoner must be punished.”

Mikou gave a sweet smile in Zaveids direction, “Rawr, rawr!”

Zaveid did not run, no, he is a man, he sprinted. The dragon, of course, followed suit, albeit much slower.

Edna gave out an exasperated sigh, “That was his worse entrance yet.”

They all agreed.

* * *

After about an hour of mingling and Zaveid being tortured by a dragon, it was time to go trick or treating. Granted, Mikou wasn’t actually old enough to eat any of the candy and he was the only child, but nonetheless, the group didn’t mind walking around for a bit. It would allow for them to see more costumes. Plus, Mikou’s little legs will get tired sooner rather than later, so crashing at the couple’s home would shortly commence after that.

Walking out of the house Mikou was holding Mikleo’s hand and Sorey was holding a small candy bag. They would only be going around the small neighborhood so Mikou led the way on this small excursion.

The first house was easy stuff.

“I know you’re a dragon,” Mikleo started, “but you’ve got to say ‘trick or treat’ and then ‘thank you’ after they give you something.”

“Don’t be such a mom, Momleo.”

“It’s just manners! Something you don’t seem to have much of.” Mikleo disputed.

“Got it, Mama!” Mikou trekked up the steps and knocked on the door while Mikleo internally cursed Edna for the rest of her days.

“Aw, how cute,” said the woman, “I have a special toy just for you.” She placed a small playdough inside his bag.

Mikou gave a small smile, “Thank you!” he walked back to the group.

“Ooooh,” Lailah cooed as they began walking down the sidewalk again. “She gave you something special didn’t she?”

Mikou gave a small nod and showed her inside the bag. “How kind of her.”

\---

The next couple houses went roughly the same way, well, until they came across a house that Mikou deemed much too scary to go at alone.

Mikou tugged on Rose’s coat, “Rosie Rose. Come with.” He gave a small pout.

“Don’t worry little guy,” she gave a toothy smile. “I’m not afraid of anything!”

The house had a big yard composed of a neat path making a loop all the way around. The end and beginning both had a arch made of dark flowers and cobwebs filled with fake spiders. On the inside was a coffin and two skeletons standing as statues, a single bowl of candy was sitting upon the coffin. And that’s exactly where they went.

“See, it’s not so bad.” Rose had to admit the place did seem rather eerie but that’s normal for a halloween night.

“Mhm,” Mikou gave a small nod.

They were about two steps from the coffin when Rose felt a hand on her shoulder.

“G-GHOST!” She shouted and turned around to punch said ghost, or rather, man, in the face. Rose shoved her hand into the bowl of candy and scooped Mikou into her arms running out of the yard mumbling an apology for disturbing the spirits on the way out.

“I thought you weren’t scared of anything,” Dezel smirked.

“Anything alive!”

Dezel shook his head, “You so sure that guy’s dead?”

…. Rose turned around to see one of the skeletons rubbing it’s jaw.

“Whoops.”

\---

The rest of the night went, thankfully, without further incident, err sorta..

Even on a night out surrounded by children and parents, Zaveid is not deterred from hunting for the so called ‘babes.’

“What is that idiot doing?” Edna gave a bored glance to Zaveid, who was currently trying to swoon a lady waiting for her child to come back from a house.

“I’d break out of these chains for you anyday.” He shifted his leg so the shackle would clink on the ground. God, did he really wear that costume just to use _that_ pickup line.

Suddenly, Zaveid’s ear was being tugged on by none other than the lovely Lailah, “Don’t you think you were chained for a reason? This is no call for a _jailbreak._ ”

Edna groaned and the rest of the group walked on ignoring Zaveid’s pleas.

\---

Soon enough the little one got too tired to go on.

“Daddy, up.”

Sorey picked him up and Mikou rested his head on his shoulder.

“Time to go home?”

Mikou gave a small nod.

The walk back to the couple's home was bit shorter than the walk there, they didn’t have to stop at the houses on the way back after all.

Once they got inside Mikou had already fallen asleep, so he was changed into some pajamas before being put to bed. During this time a few of the other adults took the liberty to change into something a bit more comfortable, that is, unless you were Zaveid, because in that instance you are neither an adult nor wanting to change out of your ‘awesome’ costume, but you are looking for some alcohol. Not that it matters if he can’t find any, he brought some, it’s Halloween night after all.

“Mikky boy, where’s all the alcohol?”

“Zaveid, we aren’t drinking tonight.”

“Aw, come on. How else are we supposed to have a good time?”

“If you want to drink, then you can drink outside.”

And that’s how it happened. Zaveid was currently sitting outside on the front steps, booted from the inside, taking a swig of his precious alcohol every now and again, and, by himself, might he add.

He slapped his hands against the sides of his face, ‘come on Zaveid, be a man, you’re gonna go in there and stay in there no matter what it takes.’

He got up and opened the door.

“No.”

Well that was a complete and utter failure. He shut the door and plopped back onto the ground, looks like he’s out here for good.

He let out a long sigh, at least he tried.


	3. morning (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short update but I figured I might as well go with it since I died for quite some time...  
> Originally this was supposed to be an interesting house exploration but I can't write the ending to save my life so... instead we just have a lovely morning and perhaps I will come back to the original idea at a later time.
> 
> Up next: babysitter Zaveid

Sorey felt a small weight press over him, somehow he had been roped into a life with morning people, of course he loved these two people very much, but he was still a firm believer in not rising at least two hours after the sun. He groaned, somehow those two hours only came on blessed weekends.

“Mikleoo…” he whined but there wasn’t a response, there never was.

He popped open one eye and peered at the empty half of the bed, the weight on top of him shifted and soon he could see the bed head of a certain two year old. He lifted his arm bringing the boy closer and encompassing him in the blankets, “five more minutes..”

Mikou snuggled a bit closer to Sorey, it was so warm under the blankets and staying there seemed tempting, but he couldn’t give in, it was time for breakfast and it’s his job to wake up his daddy for it every morning. 

“Breakfast,” he called but there was no response. 

“Pancakes~” he tried again and Sorey gave a hum but showed no sign of moving. 

Mikou kicked his feet causing the blanket to move down and Sorey let out another groan, even without the blanket he was content to stay in bed. 

Mikou gave his cheek a poke, “Wake up.” 

Sorey shifted the pillow so it was now over his head, it was too early to get up, and he would relish any second he could gain staying in bed, Mikou did not really seem keen on giving him any more seconds though. 

The boy squirmed himself under the pillow and their noses bumped together, “Wake up!”

Sorey let out a soft sigh, but still didn’t move, “one more minute?” but he got no response as Mikou disappeared. For once Sorey allowed himself to think he may actually get those five more minutes he so craved, but not even luck was awake at this hour to help him because shortly after, his hand was being tugged by a smaller one. Maybe it was time to get up after all.

Sorey sat up causing the pillow to fall to the other side of the bed. Mikou gave Sorey an innocent smile and gave a small pull to his hand, “breakfast.” 

Sorey still wasn’t completely awake, but he gave a small nod and stood up to be led away from his sanctuary of slumber. 


End file.
